Todo por una mujer
by darisu-chan
Summary: Bien lo decían, por una mujer ocurre grandes desastres en el mundo. BB tendría que aprender esa terrible lección. T por lenguaje no apto para niños.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Death Note (si lo fuera, Light moriría de una manera cruel y sádica)

**Nota: **Este es un one-shot un tanto OC, pero ésta idea estuvo tanto tiempo en mi cabeza que la tenía que poner en letras. Básicamente se trata del porqué BB decidió convertirse en el "Mejor Criminal del Mundo". Espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.

Ja ne

Todo por una mujer

No es que él lo haya decidió, ni que hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de ese modo, pero así pasó y hay que atenerse a las consecuencias. Tampoco es que Beyond Birthday hubiera estado muy feliz con los hechos, pero el destino así lo había decidido. Lo habían usado como marioneta, como un simple experimento en el cruel juego del amor. Tal como lo han leído, BB se había enamorado, pero no de cualquier persona, sino de alguien que merecía su respeto y, quizás, amor.

No recuerda bien como sucedió, ni cuándo, sólo que de un momento a otro se encontraba soñando despierto, comiendo más mermelada de lo habitual, y mirando con cara de estúpido a una joven de Wammy's House. No tenía con quien compartir ese sentimiento, esa angustia que albergaba su corazón; él nunca fue muy sociable, y a la persona que le podía contar lo sucedido, era la misma que le causaba todos esos penares.

Tal vez piensen que exagera, que en verdad sentir amor por alguien no es malo, al contrario, es lo mejor que te puede pasar, claro, siempre y cuando esa persona te corresponda, sino esto produce un dolor intenso. Eso era lo que le pasaba a B, la mujer que él amaba con toda su alma, la que lo comprendía, la que sabía todo sobre sus ojos, ella, estaba enamorada de alguien más, y para colmo, era del famoso L. Ella lo conocía muy bien, se podría decir que lo suficiente como para llegar a amarlo, pero en su caso, tampoco este amor era correspondido.

Mala suerte tenían los dos; de ella haberse enamorado de él, ninguno de los dos estaría sufriendo los horribles dolores que provoca un corazón roto. Era extraño como ambos se comprendían perfectamente, atreves de sus sueños, esperanzas, deseos, penas y demás. Pero eso no bastaba para poderla alcanzar, faltaba algo que sólo L le daba: ese sentimiento feliz, las ganas de llorar por sólo pensar en él, el dolor y el placer, la esperanza y la soledad, las ganas de cantar y de correr; todas esas y más emociones que sólo, con el simple pensamiento de verlo otra vez, aparecían y crecían.

Eso era lo que más le dolía: estar tan cerca de ella y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Escucharla llorando cada noche por otro, que BB bien sabía que nunca le iba a corresponder. Tener por hecho de que su amada soñaba con otro cada noche, cada hora del día. Tal vez por eso había tantas canciones, poemas, cuentos, novelas que hablaban de lo terrible que es estar en un triángulo amoroso.

Aún albergaba ciertas esperanzas, pues era lo único que le quedaba para mantenerse cuerdo, pensar que tenía una oportunidad, que su momento aún no había llegado, que sólo tal vez ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, era solamente cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, esas esperanzas se vieron destrozadas cuando ello le confesó algo un día:

- Sabes B, creo que me sería imposible amar a alguien más que no fuera L de esa manera tan intensa, pensar en alguien más así parece lejano. – Sus dulces labios dijeron, rompiendo el corazón del pelinegro.

Con sus grandes habilidades en actuación, Beyond fingió estar bien y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la castaña quisiera a otro. Pero, en su habitación, descargó todas las emociones contenidas en su pecho.

- ¡¿Por qué no me ama?! ¡Carajo! – Gritó fúrico.

- ¡¿Qué tiene ese estúpido autista que yo no tenga?! –

- ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?! –

Esos eran sus lamentos ahogados, que nadie nunca sabría, se quedarían guardados entre las paredes de su habitación, cada día más acostumbradas a escuchar las cosas que el chico mantenía encerradas en su corazón.

Pronto creó un plan, les daría una lección a esos dos. Si L era el "Mejor Detective del Mundo", porque no acabarlo con un caso que nunca pudiera resolver. Se convertiría en el "Mejor Criminal del Mundo"; haría sus asesinatos muy bien planeados, no dejaría huella, los confundiría tanto que nunca pensarían en una manera de atraparlo, pero lo haría de tal forma que siempre supieran que fue él, sólo esos dos lo sabrían y en su conciencia siempre quedaría. Siempre se arrepentirían de lo que ocurrió.

Muchas veces pensó en matarla, pero como podría. En primera, todavía le quedaban largos años por vivir, después, como pensar en matar a alguien que amas. Y sí, todos sus crímenes los hizo en su nombre, y no sólo eso, también se hacía pasar por su rival pensando en ella, pensando que si lo viera actuando de esa forma, se enamoraría de él, en lugar de L.

Lamentablemente, hasta esos sueños fueron destrozados gracias a Naomi Misora, pero tampoco le iba a reclamar, pues al final, su nombre se dio a conocer y ya podía imaginarse el rostro de su amada al saber los acontecimientos.

Aunque suene extraño, le pidió a Naomi que le entregará a L un sobre, en el cual mencionaba el porqué de sus acciones, el cual estaba destinado para la mujer que le había robado el sueño y sus ilusiones.

Un año y medio después de ser arrestado murió por las garras de "Kira". Que patética forma de morir, pensó, pero sus últimos pensamientos fueron todos los buenos momentos que pasó con esa mujer.

- Te amo. – Fue lo último que de sus labios salió, pues a fin de cuentas, siempre la iba a amar, en vida o en muerte, siempre lo haría, ese era su maldito destino.

Desconocido para BB, el día en que esa joven de cabellos castaños vio la noticia de su muerte por la televisión, juró algo en su nombre.

- B, ¡prometo hacer todo lo posible por detener al maldito que te hizo esto! Lo juró en tu nombre. – La chica dijo, para después buscar como loca el teléfono.

- Roger, necesito el teléfono de Watari… si, ya sé que tienes órdenes de no dárselo a nadie, pero en verdad es urgente. –

Ese día hizo una resolución: atraparía al tal Kira, que le estaba quitando a su buen amigo el título de "Mejor Criminal", y lo pagaría caro. Después de todo, aquella mujer si lo amaba.


End file.
